moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Inwazja 2.0 cz. 21
Dawno się tak nie bawiłem!- zakrzyknął Chedwa, wbiegając w tłum wrogich żołnierzy. Liczący 20 nieludzi oddział Grupy Rognara w panice wyciągnął karabiny laserowe. Cztery Elfy stojące na pierwszej linii najszybciej dobyły broni, na niewiele im się to jednak zdało. Członek Konklawe wyciągnął swoje dwa podręczne ostrza, zwane "As" i "Joker", wskoczył pomiędzy przeciwników i kilkoma szybkimi ruchami pozbawił zaskoczonych adwersarzy głów. Strumień krwi prysnął dookoła a bezgłowe korpusy padły bezwładnie na ziemię. Chedwa uśmiechnął się- zaczynał powoli rozumieć, dlaczego Ze'ew tak bardzo lubił polowania. - Sk#rwiel!!- zakrzyknął wielki, barczysty Troll, trzymający w dłoni gigantyczną, metalową pałkę. Gdy Troll się zamachnął, Chedwa zrozumiał, że oberwanie czymś takim skończyłoby się przykrymi ranami, nawet dla istoty takiej jak on. Przeciwnik musiał jednak najpierw trafić- na co nie miał nawet najmniejszych szans. Nieczłowiek z całych sił uderzył w miejsce gdzie stał Chedwa i z pewnością by trafił- gdyby miał w dłoniach swoją broń. Zaskoczony Troll spojrzał na swe puste ręce, nie wiedząc co się dzieje. Nawet nie poczuł jak unosząca się nad jego głową pałka z impetem spada na jego wielki łeb, druzgocąc go zupełnie. Otwarta czaszka z której wylewały się kawałki mózgu z jakiegoś powodu przypominała Chedwie Uskok Potępionych. Jednak huk opadającego na ziemie cielska nie przypominał mu już nic konkretnego. - Zabić go do cholery!- zakrzyknął jakiś Goblin, wskazując swoim zielonym palcem na członka Lawan Ur. W tym momencie z 15 karabinów laserowych wyleciały wiązki laserowe, których zadaniem było przedzuirawić przedwiecznego przeciwnika. Gdy jednak lasery dotarły do miejsca gdzie stał Chedwa, jego samego już tam nie było. Unosił się kilkaset metrów nad ziemią, uśmiechając się bezczelnie. Dla przebywających na ziemi, zaskoczonych nieludzi fioletowooki wyglądał jak mała, czarna plamka na pomarańczowym od zachodzącego Słońca niebie. - W życiu go stąd nie trafimy.- powiedział jeden z Orków. - Ale i on nie trafi nas.- odpowiedział Goblin. Przeliczył się. Unoszący się setki metrów nad ziemią Chedwa wyciągnął broń którą walczył na odległość- wysoce zaawansowanym Łukiem Termicznym. Wziął głęboki wdech i naciągnął cięciwe, w której pojawiła się strzała stworzona z czystej, termicznej energii. Po chwili puścił ją a strzała poleciała w kierunku przeciwników najmłodszego członka Konklawe. Dzięki swojemu usprawnionemu wzrokowi widział wzystko- jak jego broń dosięga ziemi i brutalnie spala żywcem przeciwników fioletowookiego. - Strzał w dziesiątkę!- zakrzyknął zadowolony z samego siebie Chedwa. W innej części CreepyTown żołnierze Federacji nie walczyli już tak dzielnie. Lata indoktrynacji, bezlitosnych treningów i niekończoących się tortur nie były w stanie uchronić ich przed podstawowym, przejmującym uczuciem. Strachem. Tłum liczący ponad 15 tratujących się wzajemnie nieludzi biegł w stronę palącego się lasu. Była w końcu szansa że płomienie ich nie dosięgną- a jeśli już, to po tysiąckroć woleli spalić się żywcem, niż stanąć naprzeciw Rejkanutowi. Członek Konklawe unosił się metr nad ziemią, skryty cienistym niby-całunem. Wyglądał jak wielki, mroczny cień a trzymając w czarnej dłonii długą Kosę, przypominał uciekającym w popłochu nieludziom personifikację samej Śmierci. Milczącą, wszechobecną i przerażającą Kostuchę. Członkowie Grupy Rognara byli już zaledwie metr od płonącego CreepyForest, w swej ignorancji myśląc, że mogą uciec członkowi Konklawe. Będący w swej specjalnej formie (zwanej przez towarzyszy Pustką) Rejkanut spojrzał na ofiary pustymi, czarnymi oczyma. Nagle wszystkich nieludzi objęła ciemność. A ich krzyki łudząco były podobne do kwitu zażynanych świń. W przeciwieństwie do swoich towarzyszy Vulaus ostatnimi czasy często wychodził na zewnątrz, toteż nie czuł przymusu by zabawiać się jakoś dłużej z żołnierzami Federacji. Dlatego w przeciwieństwie do swoich towarzyszy mógł spokojnie kroczyć uliczkami miasteczka, nucąc pod nosem pieśń pamiętającą czasy dawno zapomnianych konfliktów. A niemal setka dymiących, niejednokrotnie rozerwanych na strzępy szkieletów które jeszcze kilka chwil temu były żywymi istotami, absolutnie mu w tym nie przeszkadzała. - No cóż, mogło być gorzej.- powiedziała Experienta, nie bardzo jednak wierząc w to co mówi. Poobijana, porażona pradem Naga ledwo była w stanie się poruszać, jednak nie pisnęła nawet słowa o własnym zmęczeniu. Podobnie jak 10 towarzyszących jej, również cięzko rannych żołnierzy. Grupa będąca mieszanką Goblinów i Orków szła bardzo powoli przez niedotkniętą przez pożar część lasu, niejednokrotnie podpierając się na własnych karabinach. Nie myśleli teraz o konsekwencjach jakie spotkają ich po przybyciu do Federacji- póki co cieszyli się, że zdołali uciec przed wściekłością mieszkańców CreepyTown i ich tajemniczych, łudząco podobnych do ludzi przeciwników. - Grunt to teraz dotrzeć do Federacji i...- idącemu obok Experienty Goblinowi nie dane było dokończyć zdania. Kula z wystrzelonego nieopodal pistoletu przebiła mu się przez czaszkę, pozbawiając nieczłowieka życia i powalając jego krwawiące ciało na ziemię. Kula wystrzelona przez ukrytą w krzakach Lux była dla Wasieqa sygnałem do działania. Wyrzucił z rąk jedną ze swoich "zabaweczek", którą sam nazywał Świetlikiem. Mała, oblepiona runami kuleczka kwarcu błysnęła światłem tak jasnym, iż oślepił wszystkich członków Grupy Rognara. Lux widząc oślepionych, wijących się dookoła przeciwników zaczęła strzelać jeszcze intensywniej, trafiając przeciwników w miejsca które nie były chronione egzoszkieletem. Wasieq również nie marnował czasu- dobył swój Mieczeł i wskoczył pomiędzy oślepionych nieludzi. Skupiając się wtłoczył do rękojeści swej broni własną energię życiową- było to ryzykowne, bo Mieczeł przejmował sporą dawkę energii, jednak w zamian jego moc zwiększała się do tego stopnia, że ostrze było w stanie przeciąć nawet stal. A to w przypadku przeciwników posiadających egzoszkielety było znaczącym atutem. Wasieq ciął więc, na lewo i prawo, przebijając swym mieczem przeciwników. Bez większej refleksji pozbawiał ich głów, przecinał w połowie i łamał czaszki. Tryskająca dookoła krew i latające organy wewnętrzne jakoś nieszczególnie go obrzydzały, właściwie nie poświęcał im wiele uwagi. Pracował jako Łowca, przywykł do takich widoków. Współpraca Wasieqa i Lux sprawiła, że w przeciągu kilku sekund od użycia Światlika na placu boju żywa pozostała już tylko górująca nad wszystkimi Naga. Wasieq ścisnął Mieczeł nieco mocniej, szarżując w jej stronę. Wielu innych Łowców po prostu by zaatakowało, nie zwracając na nic uwagi, mając przed oczami zbliżającą się nagrodę. Wasieq jednak nawet w chwili triumfu był nadwyraz czujny- toteż nawet gdy jego Mieczeł był kilka centymetrów od ciała Nagi, zwrócił uwagę na to że jej biżuteria zaczyna dziwnie się świecić. Szybko odskoczył by zobaczyć, jak w miejsce w którym był jeszcze przed chwilą uderzają wiązki laserowe, wylatujące ze świcidełek Experienty. Kobieta otworzyła obolałe oczy, skupiając swój wzrok na Wasiequ. Nie widziała go dokładnie- cała jej wizja była bardzo nieostra, co było pokłosiem użycia Świetlika. Mimo że Experienta nic nie widziała, była w stanie wszystko wyczuć- krew, martwe ciała i swoją zbliżającą się śmierć. - CreepyTown czy po prostu przyszliście po mój Śmigacz?- spytała ze zrezygnowaniem w głosie Experienta. Wasieq w tym momencie przestał oddawać Mieczełowi swoją energię, pokazując jednocześnie skrytej w krzakach Lux by nie strzelała. W jego głowie zaświeciła się żarówka. - Masz pi#przony Śmigacz?- spytał Wasieq. - Nie!- zakrzyknęła Lux, wychodząc z krzaków. Szybkim krokiem, omijając trupy stanęła za Wasieqiem, wyciągając przed siebie broń i uśmiechając się zawadiacko. Łowca nie mógł stwierdzić z całą pewnością czy towarzyszka celuje w niego, czy w Nagę.- JA mam pi#przony Śmigacz. Experienta również się uśmiechnęła. Najwidoczniej była szansa że się dogadają. Naga leżała tuż pod drzewem a jej oczy wirowały w najróżniejszych kierunkach. Oddając stery Łowcy nie spodziewała się takiego rollercostera- ale przynajmniej była cała. Nie można tego jednak powiedzieć o palącym się, wgnieconym Śmigaczu, wokół którego leżały powalone drzewa. - WASIEQ!!- darła się Lux, goniąc uciekającego towarzysza i strzelając szaleńczo ze swojego pistoletu. - No k#rwa przepraszam!!- krzyczał Wasieq, uciekając przed towarzyszką i śmigającymi mu nad głową kulami. Salai zamachnęła się i ściśniętą w pięść dłonią uderzyła Elfa prosto w nos. Nieczłowiek wyciągnął nóż i próbował wbić go w ciało demonicy, ta jednak bez najmniejszego problemu odskoczyła przed atakiem. Bawiła się z nim- w końcu był prawdopodobnie ostatnim wciąż żywym żołnierzem Federacji. Elf jednak nie miał zamiaru robić za zabawkę. Rzucił w demonicę nożem, jednocześnie kopiąc ją w miejsce gdzie nadal widoczna była rana postrzałowa. O ile uniknęcie tego pierwszego ataku nie sprawiło Salai trudności, o tyle tego drugiego się nie spodziewała. Gdy Elf trafił ją w ranny bok, dziewczyna zakrzyknęła z bólu, padając na ziemię. Elf tylko na to czekał- wyciągnął z pasa pistolet i wycelował jej w głowę. Nim jednak zdążył pociągnąć za spust, w dłoni demonicy pojawiła się jej Kosa. Wielokrotnie szybsza od przeciwnika Salai zamachnęła się i wbiła ostrze swej broni prosto w skroń zaskoczonego Elfa. Nieczłowiek padł z impetem na ziemię, wciąż mając w głowie wbity oręż demonicy. - Pi#przona Federacja.- powiedziała Salai, wstając z pewnym trudem. Demonica rozejrzała się dookoła. Twarze żołnierzy Grupy Rognara widziała teraz tylko jako kroczące wokół niej, bezmyślne Zombie. Nie było już żadnych przeciwników, podobnie jak nie było dużej części miasteczka. Całe dzielnice zostały sprowadzone do poziomu gruzu, a gigantyczne połacie CreepyForest wciąz paliły się żywym ogniem, który wydawał się sięgać niebios. Na ulicach leżały całe góry trupów- chociaż tym zajmowali się z wyjątkowym entuzjazmem mieszkańcy Village of the Death, chociaż demonica widziała też członków załogi Mer de Sang i będące wynikiem magii Mikhalna zjawy, którzy również nie próżnowali w zbieraniu świeżych truposzy. Mimo wszystko jednak, CreepyTown wracało do życia. Na niebie, tuż nad palącym się lasem latali Serek, Renzan i Rest. Cała trójka gadopodobnych stworów na swój sposób gasiła pożar- Serek i Rets wciągając ogień do swym smoczych płuc a Renzan tworząc gigantyczne pociski z lodu, które pod wpływem ciepła zamieniały się w wode i gasiły płomienie. Widać było że są niebywale zmęczeni, jednak niewiele ich to obchodziło. Pod wciąż stojącym Domkiem Dizza powoli rozstawiany był punkt medyczny. Z racji chwilowego braku Strange i jej proszku, rolę opieki medycznej przyjęła na siebie Hajsik, chociaż jej wkład ograniczał się do poprawiania innym rannym samopoczucia, czy to przez żarty, czy przez zabawy z Maksiem. Na rozstawionych tam, prowizorycznych łóżkach leżały mocno poturbowane Insanity i Naomi, a pozostałe miejsca czekały na Renzana, Serka i kilkoro innych, ciężko rannych mieszkańców. Wśród gruzów można było zobaczyć również innych członków tej zwariowanej społeczności. Mikhaln i Mia, korzystając ze swych mocy magicznych sprzątali uliczki, sprawiając że gruz znikał i pojawiał się w zupełnie innym miejscu. TajemnicaSieci natomiast sporzątała ogołocone przez Zombie ciała, po których pozostały już tylko kości. Z wyciągnętego przed siebie palca wskazującego wylatywał promień o tak wielkiej temperaturze, że kości zamieniały się w proch, który potem był wciągany przez odkurzacz, którym operował wiecznie uśmiechnęty Zezel. Mieszkańcy CreepyTown współpracowali więc, odbudowując po raz kolejny swoje miasteczko. I choćby miało ono zostać zniszczone jeszcze tysiąc razy, zawsze powstanie na nowo. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Inwazja 2.0 Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures